Electrical devices need power to operate. Some devices are designed to operate within a specified operating voltage range. Outside the specified voltage range, the device may operate improperly. In situations where the value of a source voltage is different from the value of the specified operating voltage range of the device, a voltage regulator or converter may be used to convert an available voltage into a specified voltage suitable for the device.
A conventional converter is usually formed on an integrated circuit (IC) package or chip. In some cases, multiple converters in separate IC packages may be used to convert a source voltage into multiple operating voltages to supply a single device or a group of devices. Using multiple converter IC packages to convert a source voltage into multiple operating voltages may be difficult due to space limitations, increased cost, or degraded device or system performance, or a combination of such factors.